Standing in the Wind
by LNHWrites
Summary: Sequel to "My Recitation of Your Sins." Fallon and Liam just want to plan their wedding, but of course the arrival of the Carringtons and co. make for a wrench in their plans that they didn't expect. Liam's promised her a wedding that will go smoothly, and Fallon wants to convince him that they won't be entrapped by her family forever, but neither are sure they can pull it off.


**Hello! A sequel was requested for **_**My Recitation of Your Sins**_** so, here ya go! A quick intro while I get myself organized now that my summer break, so to speak, has started. One of these days, I'll get my act together and start writing things in a timely manner, or at least on some kind of schedule. Probably. I'll try to, at least. **

**This picks up six months after the last chapter of MRoYS, so definitely give that a look before diving into this one, otherwise it likely won't make any sense, haha.**

**Disclaimer again just in case: If I owned these characters, I'd die happy. But alas.**

* * *

"Fallon."

She only half-heard it, and the lack of response from the brunette earned her a nudge.

"Fallon. Wake up. Have you forgotten what today is?"

Her eyes finally flicked open to look over at Liam. He was laying beside her, looking vastly more alert than she did – and looking unbelievably attractive. More so than usual, really. But Fallon attributed that to the fact that he was in _their _bed, in _their_ house, which they'd picked out once they settled back in after his book tour. He was also helped by the jealousy that his new bestselling author status had created on Fallon's part. Not because of his fame. But because of the women who had thrown themselves at him during the book tour despite Fallon sitting right there.

She'd never known that authors even had draw like that, but then again, it was Liam. So of course he did.

That all certainly affected her, as well as the whole mention of what day it was. Because he was right. Today was important. She just didn't want to deal with it, yet.

"Why do you think I'm sleeping in?" She snarked, only to roll closer and press her forehead against his chest. "I don't want it to be today, yet."

"Oh, come on," Liam chuckled, his arms curling around her. "We've made it through worse."

She sighed. "I'm not so sure."

Liam _tsk'd,_ making Fallon tilt her head back and frown at him. But that merely earned her a brief kiss, rather than further chiding. And the chagrined smile on her face when he pulled back was obviously exactly what he'd been after.

"Look," she went on, "it's just... There's so many of them, all coming into our house at once. And they're going to try and change our plans or criticize every little detail and-"

"Fallon." Liam sat up a little, still mildly amused. "How much damage could they really do in a week? Besides, the only ones you're really worried about are your parents, right?"

"Yeah," she admitted, shrugging a shoulder as she rolled onto her back to look down at him. "They're the only ones who don't know anything yet."

She immediately realized that she shouldn't have said so. Liam frowned, his disappointment obvious. "You promised you wouldn't involve them in the planning."

Fallon rolled her eyes – not quite at him but at the situation itself. Yes, she had agreed that only the two of them would make decisions on the wedding details. But there was one thing she needed outside help with. "Okay, but the part some of them know about is something you weren't allowed to see, so." She lifted a hand in a vague _what can we do about it?_ gesture.

"Who did you ask?"

"Well... Just Kirby, Monica, Cristal... Steven and Sam... Anders-"

"Anders?"

"Sam added him to the group chat," she explained defensively. "Alexis absolutely ruined the dress shopping last time, so she wasn't included."

"And Blake?"

"He's seen me pick out two in the past three years, Liam. He doesn't need to judge me for a another."

They both sighed again at that reminder, but in the past six months, Liam had made very clear that he wasn't the type to hold grudges about those past choices when they were finally getting a chance to move on. Why bother?

"You're going to love it," she told him firmly. Fallon reached over, tugging at his arm until he smiled and leaned over her, his arm tight around her waist. "Just don't get upset when Sam eats us out of house and home."

"Can he cook?"

"He'd prefer not to," she admitted, lifting herself up enough to kiss along his jaw. "I promise, the honeymoon will make up for it. But let's just... not get up yet. Okay? Five more minutes."

Liam chuckled under his breath, happy to oblige. But he was proud to point out that it took longer than just five minutes. By the time she finally got dressed for the day, they were only minutes out from the Carrington jet landing at the nearby airport. And Fallon was back to panicking. Liam had to physically hold her hands still to keep her from trying to clean something she had already fixed up the day before.

"They know we don't employ a staff, Fallon. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Maybe," she frowned, "but Anders will have an absolute fit if he gets here and something's out of place."

He walked her to the front door, drawing it open just in time to see the cab pulling up in the driveway. "Showtime?" He teased.

Fallon shook her head at him, but smiled as she left his side to go greet everyone. Sam was the first one out of the car, eager to see their place and to drag Fallon into a half-willing hug on her part. She'd missed him, in truth, but she didn't want him thinking she'd missed him _too_ much. She wasn't sure he would ever leave if he thought that she had.

Behind him, Steven stepped out with Kirby at his heels, both of them copying Sam before going over to Liam as well. But they all looked back over at Fallon when she gasped, crouching down to hug Bo when he got out of the car as well. Liam smiled at her, clapping Steven on the back when he chuckled in response.

"C'mon," Liam encouraged them, gesturing towards the house. "We'll show you around."

Fallon stood, though, confused. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went to check in at the hotel and drop of their things first," Sam explained. "But they said they'll be here for dinner."

"Oh, good," se replied a little sarcastically. "Because what we need is more people to cook for."

Liam shook his head at her fondly, but they all simply continued inside, Bo trotting along beside Fallon as she brought up the back of the group and closed the door behind them.


End file.
